


Chips

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Series: Prompt dump [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, battle trip, chip kiss?, cute I guess, is that even a thing., someone stop me from writing these drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: [A JeongCheol AU where SC asked JH for some chips but JH, being his playful self, put the chips on his lips to mimic a duck & daringly offered it to SC. Imagine his heart attack when SC actually went for it & purposely gobbled both the chips & his lips.SC: "Mmm now i want more~"]A prompt i got from twitter,





	Chips

**Author's Note:**

> I will take any prompt from you to write such small drabbles,more like scenes. so feel free to give me one.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)

It was second day of their filming,everyone was getting ready for the shoot, Wonwoo and Jeonghan were already sitting in the couch waiting for staff to finish preparing. Wonwoo was dozing off while Jeonghan was eating chips, even though he just had breakfast.  
A sleepy Seungcheol entered the room, his face looked a bit swollen but still in good shape as he walked towards the duo yawning. He halt in front of the couch near Jeonghan. He looked down and saw Jeonghan eating chips,so he tried to grab the packet, Jeonghan swatted his hand away.

"Mine." he said, his mouth filled with chips.

_'disgusting, but cute'_

"Aw come on, give me some." Seungcheol whined. His voice raspy from sleep and Jeonghan felt his heart skip a beat but let's forget about it for now.

  
"No." Jeonghan said. Seungcheol pout.

"Yah." he looked at Jeonghan with those puppy eyes that made Jeonghan stomach flip.

 _'not cute,not cute'_ He mumbled.

"No," Jeonghan said again.

"Wow, so stingy." Seungcheol said, still pouting . Looking at Seungcheol, Jeonghan knew that he can't take this pout anymore so he sighed, but he can't just let it go this easily.

"Okay," Jeonghan said as he took out chips from the packet, and just when Seungcheol thought he was going to give him chips, he actually put them in his mouth making a duck face. Seungcheol almost flipped the table, Jeonghan was so annoying.

"Take it." Jeonghan grinned, as he spoke with two chips in his mouth. Seungcheol stayed silent for a few minutes thinking about the crowd around them, but then he mumbled fuck it and leaned in.

His right hand resting on the head of couch while the other hand on Jeonghan's shoulder. He maintain an eye contact with Jeonghan while he was leaning in, he opened his mouth and Jeonghan's eyes widened. IT all happened so slow, at least for Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tried to get away from him but it was too late, Seungcheol was already there taking the upper chip in his mouth, then the lower chip in his mouth before pushing in more to taste those lips. He bit the lower lip,sucking on it before pulling away letting the lip go with a pop. They were salty but delicious. He pulled away, smiling as he chew his chips.

"Now that was delicious ,I Want more." he grinned.

  
Jeonghan was all red, his eyes were wide with surprise, now that's satisfaction.

"what the fuck Seungcheol." Jeonghan said, almost screaming once he got his senses back.

"What? you told me to take it and I took it." he smiled, "Now would you be a dear and give me more, because these chips are delicious." Seungcheol wiggled his brows and Jeonghan throw chips at him. Seungchoel laughed.  
Needless to say it was the best batch of chips he had ever tasted, at least for seungcheol and joenghan might secretly liked it because he feed chips to seungcheol the whole day by the same method.

**Author's Note:**

> it's small but i hope you enjoyed it. :) please do share your thoughts.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/only__yjh)


End file.
